Freedom
by ThistleL
Summary: OneShot. Even in the last moments, ex Death Eaters reflect, the Golden Trio had been there. Sadly, NOT SLASH!


Just Trying my hand at something new. ThistleL owns jack squat.

**Freedom**

"It's over. It's finally over." Pansy gasped as she removed her white mask.

"The Dark Mark, it's gone." Blaise exclaimed with wonder.

"It's over. It's really over." Marcus Flint murmured in awe.

"Yeah, it is." Draco said softly as he thought of the Riddle house.

"You know, I never thought I would see Hogwarts again." Pansy said softly as she gazed at the double doors that led to the Great Hall.

"I know what up mean. I never thought I would come here again." Goyle said as he gazed at the castle that had been his home for nearly six years.

The five Slytherins stood in silence, their black cloaks whipping around them in the November wind. Draco smiled sadly as he thought of the events thought must have transpired. Potter must be dead. He had to be. There was no other way for the Dark Mark to disappear. No other way. And with the other two dead hehadn't beenlong fortheworld.

Ironic really. Through thick and thin the Goden Trio stuck together.

"_If you want to help Malfoy. Take this." Harry said as he pushed a small, square, and red box towards him. It had a small bow that was made of what looked to Draco like spun gold. _

_Gryffindor colors. _

_Figures._

_With shaking hands Draco grasped the box gently. Turning around he put the box in his bag. Twisting back around Draco opened his mouth to insult Potter, to already find him gone._

Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory but only to be assaulted by another.

_Open the box on Halloween in the Dark Lord presence. I'll be waiting._

It had been unsigned yet he had known who it was from. Only one person besides himself knew about the box.

_Draco tightened his grip on the gold bow as he neared the Dark Lord. Ready to bow at his feet and kiss his robes like he always did. Expect this time he brought out a small box. With quick jerky movements he ripped the bow and lid off and tipped the box over._

_Only to find himself looking into the eyes of one of the most poisonous snakes on the planet. With his breath caught in his throat Draco watched the Black Mamba attack and sink it's poisonous fangs into the Dark Lord's wrist. He had watched as his Lord fell to his knees, laughing. _

"_I am invincible Potter. Do really think a snake will kill me?" The Dark Lord asked to the circular room where all of his Death Eaters stood. _

_To Draco's immense surprise a voice that most certainly sounded like Potter answered._

"_Yes."_

And the voice had been right. The Dark Lord's body had started to crumble and become ash as a green light tried to escape his body through every opening. He had died at 10:03 on Halloween 31. Ironically the same day and time as the Potters'. But the death of the Dark Lord also brought another.

"_Potter! We have to get out of here!" Draco screamed as the ceremonial room started to crumble and fall around them. _

The Dark Lord's last attempt to destroy Harry Potter had shaken the Earth's very core. Causing a massive earthquake.

"_Go on Malfoy. I still got some things to finish." Harry said as he grimly pushed up his sleeve, revealing a Black Mamba much like the snake that had dug his fangs into Voldemort. _

_Draco stayed behind while the others apparated or transformed into their animal forms as the dudgeons started to crack. With curious eyes, Draco watched as Potter hissed at the seemingly innocent snake. Whatever Potter had hissed caused the snake to bite him, almost sadly. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shrieked what was once one of the greatest and darkest wizards alive._

"_DESTROYING YOU!" Potter bellowed in order to be heard._

"_LET GO OF HIM!**" **Voldemort screamed in what Draco thought to be Parseltongue._

"_**YOU DIDN'T THINK I WOULDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, DID YOU? I AM THE LAST HORCUXE!" **Potter shouted as he lost his breath._

"_NOOOOO!"_

So Draco Malfoy was able to witness one of the most historical and saddest event, The Death Of Harry Potter. Although many had seen it coming ever since the death of Hermione Granger and Ron (Ronald) Weasley.

Draco sighed, trying to escape the dark road his thoughts had taken him. The air was cool against his skin where heavy dark robes used to be, and the sun was starting to shine brightly for fall. Slowly the grounds warmed until it felt like a summer day rather than a fall one.

"Draco. Look." Pansy whispered as she pointed shakily at the double doors.

And what Draco saw was something he hoped to forget. He could still see in his mind eye the last time...Yet it couldn't be for they were dead. It wasn't possible for them to be alive.

"Impossible." Draco whispered as the sunlight shone even brighter, directly onto the site he was looking at.

The Golden Trio, Dream Team whatever you wanted to call them, were sitting in front of Hogwarts as if nothing was out of the ordinary. And they were laughing and they were so...young. _Can't be more than thirteen,_ Draco thought a little bit more than a little dazed.

By now all of the ex Death Eaters were staring at the trio with dropped mouths and tears.

P...Harry turned to face them, and smiled. With a cheerful wave Harry turned to look at the bushy haired girl with two slightly large front teeth. Hermione the smartest witch to ever grace Hogwarts. Hermione smiled and waved cheerfully as well before pulling at a red head's arm. With a put upon expression Ron Weasley waved as a slowly his expression transforming grin.

With one last smile in their directions Hermione linked her arms with Harry and Ron. And with one especially bright beam of sunlight the three disappeared to where ever heroes went after they died.

"What on Earth was that?" Crabbe breathed.

"I have no clue." Draco answered with tears streaming down his face.

"You do know what this means don't you?" Blaise asked slyly.

With wicked grins the seven raised their wands, and spoke in loud and clear tones that the wind managed to carry to Hogwarts.

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley**

_**The were and are still here.**_

**_Let the Light Forever Remain._**

_**1980-1994**_


End file.
